Thin provisioning is a technique to allocate a real page to a virtual page forming a virtual volume when performing a write operation on the virtual page. Patent Literature 1 discloses a storage system configured to perform storage control employing thin provisioning with a storage tiering technique, and to allocate a real page in a different tier to the virtual page, depending on traffic to the virtual page.